


A Storm of Sakura

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [36]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: “Oi, snap out of it.”  Jun couldn't speak anymore, nor could he move much, so he just nuzzled into Makki's side and listened to his frantic heart.  “What's wrong with him?”





	1. Introduction

A Storm of Sakura  
calikocat

A/N: So instead of having pics throughout the fic I'm just gonna have this introductory bit with pics of the characters so Dragon Verse readers not familiar with the dramas will know who everyone is. However things will be a lot easier if you read the other parts of Dragon Verse Japan before tackling this fic...especially if you read the image heavy versions on AO3.

A/N: While this doesn't actually cross over with Buffy or Angel, it is part of my Dragon Verse series. Eventually the Dragons of Japan and the US will meet...just not yet.

Gokusen 1 & 2

Yankumi (Yamaguchi Kumiko)  


Kumiko, Yankumi to her students specializes in high school mathematics, her chosen profession. However her biggest secret is that she's the 4th generation heiress of a Yakuza clan. The Oedo Group. However her grandfather respects her choice to live as a teacher instead of taking over the clan. Good thing her husband to be is okay with leading in her stead. She goes to great lengths though to keep her family background a secret from her students. It always great fun when they see her go into her Yakuzua mode and kick ass...and occasionally destroy doors/walls and things.

 

Sawada Shin (Oedo's Red Lion)  


Shin is one of Yankumi's first students. As far as the drama's go you never see him again after season 1. However in the manga Shin and Yankumi do get together. And in this verse I have here they get married. His father disowned him after Shin beat up a teacher and he had to transfer to the school where he met Yankumi. Yankumi became the first teacher he ever respected and he fell in love with her. He was also the first of her students to find out about her family and upbringing. In the manga he's also known as Young Master Red Lion, I changed the story of how he got that title here and its mentioned in the story Shining Delinquent Dragon. And because he's marrying Yankumi/Kumiko he's taking over her responsibilities regarding the clan so she can continue teaching.

 

Kuroda Ryuichiro  


Kumiko's grandfather. The Oedo group has a history of producing daughters, or oujos (princesses) and its their husbands who lead the clan. Ryuichiro like his father in law married into the clan and became its leader. His daughter Yuriko couldn't stand clan life and left and married a teacher. However when Kumiko was seven her parents were killed in an accident and Ryuichiro took her in and raised her. The way he lost Yuriko was the deciding factor that lead him to his decision to let Kumiko do what she wants, which is be a teacher like her non-yakuza father.

 

Hayato  


Hayato is one of Yankumi's former students from Kurogin, one of the schools she worked at. In the story Shining Delinquent Dragon he gets together with his best friend, and changes into a dragon to save him. For anyone not familiar with Dragon Verse, the only way a Dragon can gain their true form is if they change to save their soulmate. At the end of the last fic Hayato and his soulmate Ryu graduate high school and join the Oedo clan.

 

Ryu  


Ryu is another of Yankumi's former students, classmate, best friend, lover and soulmate to Hayato. And the relationship between Hayato and Ryu pretty much mirrors the one that Kumiko and Shin have. Their personalities are similar, Kumiko and Hayato are impulsive and tend to leap before they look. Shin and Ryu are the voices of reason and are always pulling back their lovers to keep them from overreacting.

 

Tetsu  


One of the henchmen who live at the Oedo's main house. He and Kumiko have pretty much grown up together and he's loved her forever and is a little bitter that she's in love with Shin and is marrying him. His loyalty however is unshakable and he'll never betray her. One of his jobs other than being an enforcer is running a Takoyaki stand with another henchman, Minoru.

 

Minoru  


Another henchman who lives in the main Oedo house. He helps Tetsu with the Takoyaki stand...though he tends to eat the food as they're cooking.

 

My Boss My Hero

Sakaki Makio (Makki)  


Oldest son of the leader of the White Fang group (Kanto Eigekai), a yakuza clan, and possible heir. He's 27 years old and never finished school...like he stopped going in elementary school. He's pretty much an idiot and his father decreed that if he didn't go back and get a diploma he couldn't be boss of the Clan. So he has to pretend he's 17 and get that diploma...things don't go as planned though.

 

Sakura-koji Jun  


One of Makio's classmates at St. Agnes Academy, and the first friend he makes there. Jun is the one to start calling him Makki. They become best friends and Jun is the one who scolds him when he messes up, or is being stubborn. Its frickin' adorable, so guess who ends up with Makio. XD He's our little Sakura Dragon.

 

Umemura Hikari  


Another classmate of Makio's and she was almost a love interest...however if you know my writing I changed things and didn't go this route.

 

Sakaki Mikio  


Makio's younger brother, who's a genius...but has always had poor health. However he's a real contender for the succession of the White Fang.

 

Sakaki Kiichi  


Makio's father. He's a second generation Yakuza boss, which means his father founded the clan. He hoped to leave the clan in Makio's hands...but that doesn't seem likely.

 

Kuroi  


Makio's adviser, and one of his most loyal men, he helped raise Makio.

 

Kazu  


One of Makio's men...probably the goofiest and most devoted. He's probably just as much of an idiot as Makio. Kazu was in a street gang before Makio took him in.

 

Kumada Katsumi  


A successor of a smaller clan who has always had a rivalry with Makio. Basically he's an ass.


	2. A Storm of Sakura

A Storm of Sakura  
calikocat

Word count: 9656

Disclaimer: My Boss, My Hero (MBMH) and Gokusen are not mine.

Note 1: I know that Jun and Makio didn't have romantic feelings toward one another in the drama...but that's what I ship...so that's what I've written. Just pretend that Makio turned down Hikari because he liked both her and Jun and no matter what he did one of them would have been hurt...and because Hikari doesn't like violent people because when she was young she saw her dad get beaten up by Yakuza-like people...and Makio is Yakuza...so yeah.

Note 2: MBMH takes place during the Japanese school year of spring (late spring for Makio as he started late) 2006 and ends in spring of 2007. However...due to timeline issues in future stories I'm moving it up. So in this verse he starts school at St. Agnes late spring 2005 and graduates in 2006...I know he wasn't able to graduate in the show but obviously I'm changing things.

Note 3: Makio's organization is called Kanto Eigekai...I'm just gonna call it Eigekai. Kumiko/Yankumi's is Oedo. There's a few others mentioned.

Note 4: Throughout the show Makio calls Jun Sakura-nontaka (Sakura-something) because he can't quite get Sakurakoji to stick in his head...until the very last episode.

XXX

There was a bit of a crowd inside when Kumiko arrived home from her visit with Fujiko-sensei. She hadn't seen the other woman in a while and they had decided to catch up. Kumiko, however, hadn't expected to find company when she stepped in.

Grandpa and Shin were sitting across from another man, one who was older but was not quite as old as Grandpa, but definitely Yakuza. It wasn't until she walked around the table to sit at Grandpa's other side that she saw the man's face. She recognized him as Sakaki Kiichi, Eigekai's second generation boss.

“Sakaki-san, it’s been a while.”

He smiled at her. “Kumiko-san, it’s good to see you.”

Grandpa leaned toward her a little. “Kiichi had hoped you were still teaching somewhere so he could send Makio-kun to you.”

She blinked. “Eh?”

Kiichi sighed. “Makio is on his way back from Hong Kong...he messed up a huge deal for us. So if he is serious about being the next Boss I'm going to offer him a deal. Either he goes back to high school and graduates...or Mikio will succeed me.”

Kumiko glanced at Grandpa and Shin to be sure she heard right, they both nodded. “Um, Sakaki-san...Makio is twenty-seven...I don't think he can pass for a high school student.”

“We're going to try, I've got to do something about him...many of our members don't want to follow him because he's stupid. This was the only solution I could think of...and I was hoping you were still teaching high school and could take him on.”

“I'm sorry...I'm taking a break from teaching for a while...I didn't get on well with the superintendent at Kurogin.”

He smiled. “And you have a wedding to plan; it’s in five months now, right?”

“That's right. As soon as our plans are finalized we'll send your invitation.” Shin told him. “Will Mikio-san be back in the country by then?”

“He will.”

“We'll include him then.”

“Where are you thinking of sending Makio-kun now?” Kumiko asked.

“I have an old acquaintance who is the principle at St. Agnes High School...we've already enrolled him through a backdoor and he'll be starting as soon as he agrees.”

“Oh? That's a good school.”

“Kumiko-san, even though you can't be his teacher...would you mind helping him? I'm sure he'll need lots of tutoring outside of the classroom.”

Grandpa chuckled. “Both of them can help you. Kumiko may specialize in math, but Shin was valedictorian in high school and college. Between the two of them, and any help your people can give him, he'll be able to graduate.”

“Thank you, old friend.”

They brought out the sake then and Sakaki-san stayed for a drink or three before leaving. Kumiko and Shin saw him out and when he was out of sight she looked at her fiancé. “What do you think?”

“I haven't had much one on one time with Makio-kun...so I guess we'll find out how serious he is about becoming boss. You said you preferred him to his younger brother.”

“Mmm. Mikio-kun makes me uneasy sometimes...I just don't know why.”

xxx

Over the following months Sakaki-san did call on Kumiko and Shin to help with tutoring, even after Mikio returned to Japan from a clinic he'd been staying at in Florida. The tutoring stopped in September, in consideration for their wedding, which many of the clans were invited too.

Everything went smoothly on the big day, despite Kumiko's worrying, she'd been unsure about having so many Yakuza in the same place as her former students which were all delinquents at heart. But her students were all on their best behavior, the graduates from Shirokin minded her and Shin, just as they did back in school. Shin had been their leader after all. The ones from Kurogin took their lead from Hayato and Ryu and didn't cause a single scuffle.

However...there was one small incident between Sakaki Makio...and Kumada Katsumi, the heir to the Kumada Group. Shin wasn't sure how it started; but according to several people the two had always had problems with one another. Sakaki never started the fights between them but he always finished them. At least he had before he'd gone undercover as a high school senior.

So now that Makio wasn't really fighting back when they met on the street Katsumi was strutting around like he'd won. That day though Makio looked like he was ready to fight; they were all at the Shirokin Shrine and there were few ordinary folk around to witness it if they did come to blows.

Their vows had already been exchanged and they were about to start the reception when the fight occurred between them. Kumiko hadn't had a chance to even change out of her white wedding kimono before she marched toward the two men with purpose. They never saw the blows coming. Two punches later and they were down on the ground, looking up and around in rage.

She stared down at them coldly and Shin tried not to laugh at the fear on the men's faces. Not just Makio and Katsumi either, men all over the courtyard looked completely terrified. “This is my wedding day. As a woman this is a very important day and should be one of the happiest of my life.” She stepped a little closer; her eyes cold and deadly. “If the two of you ruin this day for me, I will declare war on both your clans by killing you here and now.”

Utter silence fell upon the crowd. No one doubted that she'd do just that. Shin moved closer to her. “You don't want to do that do you?”

Her eyes stayed hard and on the men still on the ground. “No...I don't want blood on this beautiful kimono. Do we have an understanding?”

Makio stood first and bowed. “I'm sorry Kumiko-san. It won't happen again.”

Katsumi sneered at them all but jumped to his feet when Kumiko took another step toward him. “Ne, Katsumi-chan, what do you say?”

He swallowed and bowed as well. “My apologies Kumiko-sama.”

“You're not going to pick a fight again today are you? Not while you're here, not with anyone?”

“No Kumiko-sama.”

“Good.”

And that was that...their wedding didn't turn into a declaration of war which Shin was thankful for.

xxx

When they returned from their honeymoon trip to Hokkaido things were much the same...though Kumiko's room had been rearranged and a slightly bigger bed had been added.

Among the clans though, things had gotten tenser and tenser due the internal struggle in Eigekai. Half of the organization wanted Makio to lead as planned...but the other half wanted Mikio to become the third generation boss.

Rumors spread among the clans because of that...and it worried everyone who was on friendly terms with Eigekai. Including Oedo...maybe especially Oedo. They sympathized with Makio's situation more than any other gumi due to Kumiko's time as a high school teacher. They all knew what it meant to lead a double life among commoners. It was why Kumiko and Shin began tutoring Makio once more at the end of September and on into the following months.

And why they'd been at Makio's home, Eigekai's headquarters, when his classmate Sakurakoji Jun showed up one Sunday in early November. One moment Shin had been drilling Makio in Japanese Classics, the next Makio was panicking over a phone call because his classmate was just outside the front gate.

If keeping Makio's secret wasn't so important, or if she hadn't experienced similar panic in the past, she would have laughed. As it was she simply ushered him out of the room and told him to change. She and Shin would stall the boy while he got presentable; Shin, for his part, ordered all the underlings out of the room. Kuroi, Makio's adviser, put out an alert throughout the compound that a commoner was inside and to keep out of sight. It was a little extreme, but Eigekai was a lot flashier than their own clan and stuck out more.

Kumiko went to the door to let Sakurakoji in and tried not to roll her eyes at the various henchmen who were hiding around the place...and badly...one had even crammed himself into the fireplace behind the front grate.

She opened the door with a smile and the boy bowed to greet her. “Sorry to bother you, I came to see Makki...”

“Come on in Sakurakoji-kun, Makio just went to his room to tidy up a bit.” She stepped aside so he could enter. “Have a seat at the table would you? Shin and Makio were going over his studies when you called.” She closed the door behind him.

“Shin?” He asked with wide eyes, taking in the large room and expensive surroundings.

Shin stood up from the table and gestured for Sakurakoji to join them. “Sawada Shin, I'm one of Makio's tutors.”

“Eh? Makki studies with tutors at home? He works even harder than I thought.” He sat across from Shin at the table and Shin retook his seat. “And you Miss? I didn't know Makki had a sister?”

“I'm not his sister; I'm here tutoring him as well.” She smiled and sat beside Shin. “We've known each other for a long time, his father and my grandfather are friends, and I've been helping him with his math.”

“You're both his tutors then.”

“Mmhmm. Shin is working on his law degree and I'm a math teacher.”

“Wow, Makki has really great tutors...and you seem really close.”

Shin smirked. “We should be, we've been married for two months.”

Sakurakoji might have been blushing a little when he smiled. “Congratulations Shin-san...” He stopped because Kumiko hadn't introduced herself.

“Sorry, I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, and this is my husband, Sawada Shin.”

“Congratulations Kumiko-san...and I'd like to thank both of you...Makki has been improving a lot in school. I especially noticed a difference when he comes to my house to study. So thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to help him.” He bowed his head.

Kumiko really liked this kid. “No, no. I actually have a bit of free time. I quit teaching temporarily and haven't found a new school yet.”

“Eh? You quit?”

“I didn't get along with the Superintendent at Kurogin where I was working...he had a bad attitude and thought only bright students were worth teaching and all others should be cast aside.”

Sakurakoji raised his head and looked surprised and outraged by that. “Students like Makki wouldn't be welcome there?”

“No.”

“That's horrible...was Makki one of your students during his delinquent phase?”

“No, but I was hired to take over a whole class of students like Makki; they were delinquents to the end but they all graduated properly.”

“A whole class full of delinquents?”

Shin snorted. “Dealing with delinquents is Kumiko's specialty.”

She grinned at him. “Even delinquents are cute; and you turned out well.”

Sakurakoji made another surprised face. “Shin-san, were you a delinquent?”

“Yeah, and I probably would have been expelled if it weren't for a rookie teacher who was determined to see me graduate.”

“Well I certainly wasn't going to abandon you, any of you.”

Now Sakurakoji was really blushing. “Were...Were you two student and teacher?”

“Yep, but that was a few years ago. Hey, don't look so shocked Sakurakoji-kun, there's only five years difference in our ages.”

“And she didn't even know I was in love with her until the day after I graduated.”

“Really?”

“Completely surprised me.” Kumiko grinned.

“Oi, what are you old people telling him?”

Kumiko smiled at Makio as he came back in the room; his suit from before exchanged for something more common and his hair down. “Don't worry Makio, I haven't told any embarrassing childhood tales yet.”

He paled and swallowed. “Right...please don't. Don't tell Sakura-nontaka any of those.”

Shin took pity on him and gave her a nudge. “Come on, they'll be able to talk freely without us old people.” They rose from the table and left Makio alone with Sakurakoji and Kumiko managed to keep her laughter until they were safely a few rooms away.

“Hah! Calling us old people. He's older than both of us.”

“He does look younger though, when his hair is like that.”

“I suppose...wanna go spy on them with the others?”

Shin nodded and let her lead the way, though they almost regretted spying later. It had started out fun, with Sakurakoji asking all sorts of questions and looking through a family album and watching Makio panic and come up with explanations...but then he got to the real reason why he had showed up unexpectedly.

“Hikari was really down.” Sakurakoji told him. “Why are you avoiding her? You like Hikari, right?”

A look came over Makio's face that Kumiko had never seen before. “I don't have anything to tell Umemura-san...I'm not allowed to fall in love in high school. I...need to walk my own path.”

Sakurakoji gave him such a look, one of acceptance, but also determination. “Then you need to tell her that properly. Or that's cruel to Hikari.” 

She pulled Shin away after that, shocked at what they'd just witnessed. “Kumiko?”

“I've never seen Makio like that. I've never seen anyone handle him in such a way, and scold him without getting threatened. One would think he'd fallen in love with Sakurakoji-kun and not this Hikari-chan.”

Shin raised a brow. “Who's to say he didn't fall in love with both of them...but because they're still in high school he can't make a move on either.”

She blinked. “That is a possibility isn't it. Who do you think matches him better? Hikari-chan or Sakurakoji-kun?”

“Like you said Sakurakoji handled Makio like an expert...we've never met Umemura-san so we have no way of knowing...what are you thinking?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. I'm still processing...I've never seen such a gentle look on Makio's face before. It was a pleasant surprise.”

xxx

They kept what they had learned to themselves, if the information leaked that Makio had fallen for an underage high schooler it would be bad. Not just from the association's perspective, but if the cops found out too. And while Oedo was more accepting of certain things, they weren't sure what Eigekai's policy was for such things. For example no one in Oedo had a problem with Hayato and Ryu's relationship...even if Hayato hadn't been a dragon they still would have been welcomed in.

But with Makio already losing about half of the association’s support to Mikio...this would only hurt him; especially if his feelings for Sakurakoji were known...and that Sakurakoji returned those feelings. She couldn't explain how she knew that, but Shin had agreed with her...maybe it was the ease in which he handled Makio. The way Sakurakoji scolded him without fear and how he looked at him so seriously and honestly.

She spoke to Shin and her grandpa about it; they decided if Makio was forced out of Eigekai they agreed to offer him a place in Oedo, and to let him know he had a place to go in this world. Having decided that it felt like a weight had been lifted and they continued to tutor Makio in preparation for his graduation. Though they took a day off to go to Makio's school festival and watch his class perform.

 

And for a while things were calm, but after the New Year there was an attempt on Sakaki Kiichi's life. A young one from Hokkyokukai attacked him as a warning, it resulted in only a scratch, but their intentions had been made and felt throughout the yakuza world. It was a declaration of war on Eigekai.

 

Shin went with Grandpa and Wakamatsu to check on Sakaki-san and offer their help; Shin had taken Hayato and Ryu along as well. When they came back they filled her in...They had walked into an argument between the factions within. And now it no longer mattered if Makio graduated or not. The next boss was to be decided by an election between the two brothers.

It was almost shameful, the infighting...but before they left Shin had given Makio a small bow and wished him luck in the coming election, and said he hoped to continue working with Makio in the future. That let Mikio know just who Oedo supported, Kumiko approved.

 

Though it was a relief when Makio won the election on Valentine’s Day by nine votes.

xxx

Even though Makio had won the election and was about to successfully graduate high school so he could fulfill his promise to his father...Hokkyokukai and Kumada made their move.

Kumada Katsumi wasn't exactly quiet or stealthy and had been spotted gathering men for a raid. There was only one place he could be headed since he was bragging they were going to make a move on Sakaki Makio. It was only by chance that Kuma saw them while making a delivery, and while he wasn't involved in the business beyond having Oedo's protection he knew what was going on.

So he called Shin and that was the only reason Shin was able to get to St. Agnes as fast as he did. Hayato and Ryu as his personal enforcers went with him, as well as several men from their smaller branch families.

Kumiko was fuming because she couldn't go...not only because of her reputation as a teacher...but because she was pregnant and not even she would risk the life of the baby she carried.

 

When they got there the front gate was blocked by several black cars belonging to Kumada but that didn't stop Shin. He got out of his own car and hopped the fence, Hayato and Ryu only a step behind. They all stared for a moment, not sure what to make of the scene before them.

Kumada Katsumi still stood ahead of his men, megaphone in hand, shouting at the top of his lungs Makio's true identity...but Shin was sure no one inside the school could hear him...not with things as they were.

Because between the Yakuza gathered and the school itself was a whirlwind of what looked like shining sakura petals. One of Kumada's men stepped forward, hand out...and nearly lost a finger. The petals weren't normal and they were razor sharp.

“Hey Boss.”

Shin turned to look at Hayato. “What?”

“There's a dragon in there.”

Shin frowned and Ryu looked at his lover in surprise. “How do you know?”

“Just do...I guess I can feel him.” Hayato looked from the pink and white barrier to Shin. “Want me to show just who we support? The people inside won't be able to see me anyway.”

Shin nodded. “Go ahead.”

Hayato grinned and transformed, hopping over the Kumada group, funny how none of Hokkyokukai had shown up, letting the small clan do its dirty work. He landed with a thud and stood on all fours, his sapphire body shining in the sunlight.

The Kumada group stepped back and Kumada Katsumi turned to face Shin. “Oi...what the hell are you doing here?”

“Did you think you could attack a school full of commoners and we wouldn't make a move?”

“This has nothing to do with you Red Lion.”

“It has everything to do with me.” The rest of their men were over the gate and past the blockade by now and were at Shin's back. “We've supported Makio from the start...and that should have been enough to keep you and Hokkyokukai in check.”

“And why isn't Kumiko-sama here?”

Shin smirked at him. “Our Oujo is currently carrying Oedo's fifth generation, why would she allow herself in the battlefield and put our child at risk?”

“Oh? Congratulations.” Kumada rushed at him then, Shin kicked him in the face before he could get very far. The others were taken down just as swiftly, Shin had numbers on his side and the blue fire licking at Kumada clans' heels was the winning move.

Ryu looked at the unconscious Kumada members. “Should we tie them up?”

There were shouts behind them and Shin turned to face the new threat, Hayato growled behind him. “Stand down.” Shin ordered. “It’s Eigekai's rescue team.” He nodded to Kuroi. “Kuroi-san.”

“Shin-sama...how did you-”

“It doesn't matter, do you know if the police have been called?”

Kuroi shook his head. “Our Boss got a call from the principal. No calls have been made...but...what's that?” He pointed to the whirlwind of deadly sakura blades still surrounding the school.

“Apparently there's a dragon inside...someone might want to call Makio's phone to see what's going on.”

xxx

In a way...he supposed everything led up to this moment.

 

The real moment Jun had realized Makki was different was the first time he joined the pudding run. Makki had shot out of his seat and ran for the door, leaving the class in awe. None of them ever bothered trying for the pudding. They were in a different wing and simply too far away for it to be possible to ever get one. Jun himself didn't care because he didn't like processed sweets, besides the fact that they made him feel sick to his stomach.

But to even bother trying for the pudding was amazing, he hadn't seen anyone that excited in a while...not in his class.

Makki didn't get the pudding. He was close...he actually had one in his hand when it was knocked away. He'd even almost caught it again, but a boy from another class kicked him in the face and he went down. Jun had never seen anything quite so fierce, so when Makki left the cafeteria in defeat Jun followed him.

 

That was the beginning for Jun. The first step on the path that led them here; where Jun was wrapped around Makki in the hall outside their classroom.

 

It had been a long and confusing journey over the past eight months...and it had been the most fun Jun had had in school in years. Makki had accomplished so much; he'd made school fun again, not just for Jun, but for all of 3A. Graduation was next week and Jun was sad to see it end...especially seeing Makki almost every day.

 

But he couldn't let it end like this, he couldn't let Makki's secrets be exposed, whatever they were.

 

Jun had known for a while that Makki had a secret...well more than one really. It was obvious that he was older than anyone else in class. Jun had just assumed that Makki had been held back a couple of grades; which would make sense with the hard time he had in all his subjects. Now though he thought it was more than that...especially if Makki was really connected to the Yakuzua outside the school.

Makki had known they were there before the windows were broken and yelled at them to get down. It was so much like his first day when the start gun Kikushima-sensei had used for the track team had startled him...but this time it had been real.

All those secrets though, they didn't matter to Jun. Not when it came to Makki...and that had been another interesting change for Jun. The only person he had ever liked had been Hikari... until Makki came along. Though Jun assumed he'd had no chance, not the way Makki and Hikari had been drawn to one another from the start.

But then Makki had broken it off with her, even though he liked her, and he'd apologized for disappointing her. Jun had been content to step aside when they'd been falling for one another...but by the time they'd stopped...he no longer loved her the way he had. He loved Makki...and the secrets didn't matter. The truth, as he was learning it, didn't matter.

 

The truth was Makki was not only older...but a Yakuza Boss who was trying to finish high school so he could take over the family business. When the windows had broken they'd all taken cover but Makki had gone to the windows. The men outside had called out to Eigekai's third generation boss, and threatened to come in if he didn't come out...

Makki had run out of the room.

Jun had followed him. 

“Makki!” And as soon as he'd cleared the classroom door he felt his body change. He nearly filled the hallway as he slid ahead and past Makki, blocking his path before curling around him and trapping him in the coil of his now serpent-like body. The only complaint he had at this point...was that he was pink and white. Like sakura petals...too much like his name.

“Oi...Sakura...Sakurakoji. You need to let go of me.”

Jun only answered with a growl and tightened his grip on Makki, doing the exact opposite of what Makki wanted. He didn't know how he'd done it, but he was bigger, and some sort of giant pink reptile that sparkled. But that didn't matter. As long as he could keep Makki and his secrets safe that was enough.

“Jun. I won't die if I fight them.” Makki tried to meet his gaze, but he was twisted in such a way that they couldn't make eye contact. “If they shout out my name it’s all over anyway.”

Jun growled again, and this time he managed to speak. “They won't hear them.”

“You can't stop them from coming in.”

“I can.” He felt a pulse through his body...and they both watched in awe as his pink and white scales disappeared from his body, only to regenerate seconds later. “I'll protect you and your secrets Makki.”

“Jun.”

“Sakaki-kun! Jun!” Hikari was in the lead, the rest of their class behind her, even Minami-sensei was with them. However they stopped when they saw Jun's new body blocking their path, and trapping Makio in its coils. “What?”

Makki sighed. “Jun stopped me from going to face them.”

“So...you're really Yakuza?” Hoshino asked, fear on his face.

Before Makki could respond Jun lifted his head a bit and bared his new and sharp teeth. “It’s irrelevant. Makki is Makki, our classmate, he's one of ours.”

“Sakurakoji? Is that really you?”

Makki nodded. “Dragons only take their true form for the first time like this when they're protecting the person most important to them.”

Hikari's eyes got a little wide. “Jun, Makki is that important to you?”

“I...I didn't know I could do this.”

“That's the way it happens sometimes, the only other dragon in Japan was the same way. He transformed about a year ago to save his boyfriend.”

“Are they Yakuza too?” Hoshino asked.

“They are now, they joined Oedo. Oi, Jun. Let me go.”

“No.”

“They're gonna come in here and start hurting people. I have to stop them.”

“No.”

“Actually...I don't think anyone can come in.” Yasuhara said. “Look out this window, there's a barrier of some sort. It’s pink like Sakurakoji-kun.”

“Hanya, so that's where your scales disappeared to.” Makki grinned. “Bet no one in here can hear them either.” There was a ring and Makki struggled a bit to answer his phone. “Yeah...Kuroi...I'm fine. Sakurakoji turned into a dragon and kept me inside. How are things out there?” Makki's eyes widened. “Eh? Red Lion is here? They took care of Kumada? Anyone hurt? Good. Hang on.” He looked up at Jun. “Take down the barrier Jun. Our allies from Oedo took out the guys that attacked the school.”

“They're dead?” Jun asked.

“Nah, Red Lion has never killed anyone. Kumada's guys are just unconscious...they might be a bit singed though. Yabuki, the other dragon, shot some fire at them.” Jun felt another pulse of power and waited. Makki nodded and gave him thumbs up. “Kuroi said the barrier's down. They're coming in.”

They waited a bit and when a group of people rounded the corner, some of them unfamiliar, Jun growled low. One of the younger men stepped forward and growled back, his eyes glowing.

“Oi, Hayato. Quit it.”

Hayato looked properly chastised and stopped growling and his eyes stopped glowing. “Sorry. He growled first.”

“Its okay Jun, they're our allies from Oedo. Yabuki Hayato and Odagiri Ryu.” Sawada Shin stepped forward, and Jun didn't growl, he was too surprised. “Oi, Red Lion. Nice timing.”

“Shin-san?”

Shin smiled at them. “Congratulations on finding your soulmate Sakurakoji Jun...but you really need to change back soon. The police aren't on their way yet, but that could change at any time. One of the students may still put in a call.”

“Besides you two will need to bond soon.”

“Bond?”

Makki nodded at Jun's question. “I'll explain later. For now just change back.”

Jun had a feeling he knew what bonding meant. “No.” Carefully he uncurled around Makki and slithered past everyone in the hall back to the classroom. He wasn't too big so he could still get through the door, the window was even wider and his scales protected him as he pushed the remaining glass away with his snout.

“Jun!” Makki had followed him. “What are you doing?”

“Will your clan let you become Boss if I'm at your side?” When Makki didn't say anything Jun figured he had his answer. “It’s your dream right? Taking over your family's business?”

“Yes but-”

“Then just worry about that.” He slipped out the window then and dropped down, catching the air as he unfurled his wings for the first time and took off. The sun had disappeared and lightning filled the sky as a sudden rainstorm hid him from view as he flew away.

xxx

“Fuck!” Makio turned away from the broken classroom window where Jun had left and made to walk out, but his entire class, his own men, and Shin's group had joined him. “Oi, Yabuki, how long does he have?”

Yabuki Hayato shrugged. “Kumichou told me if Ryu and I hadn't bonded right away I would have had three days...maybe four. Any idea where he'd go?”

He shook his head. “No, especially if he stays in that form. It will be harder for him to hide...I don't know where...shit. He's right though. Eigekai's not like Oedo...they find out about us and even my supporters won't accept me as Boss then.”

Shin gave him a look. “You'll let him die just for that?”

“Die?” The word was said many times, in varying degrees of disbelief and shock. 

Umemura stepped forward. “Sakaki-kun, what does he mean?”

Odagiri was the one who answered. “Dragons only change to save their soulmates...but if they don't bond with their soulmate within a few days of the first change...the dragon will die.”

“Bond?”

“Sex.” Yabuki supplied and Makio swore more than half his class blushed. “If they don't do it in three days Sakurakoji will die...and after that they'll have to have sex daily or they'll both die.”

“Are you going to let that happen, Makio?” Shin asked.

“Hell no. I'd never choose the organization over his life...they wouldn't want me as Boss anyway if I was with another man.”

Shin nodded. “When your clan makes it official and excommunicates you come by our Headquarters. You have an open invitation to join Oedo.” He gestured to Yabuki and Odagiri. “We won't ever judge you for who you love. Ryuichiro is even ready to offer you head of one of our branch families.”

“Your Kumichou...”

“I told you before, Oedo is looking forward to working with you in the future, whether it’s as Eigekai's third generation or as one of our own.”

Makio bowed. “Thank you...I'll leave the situation here in your hands. I need to go find Jun.”

Shin nodded. “Hayato, Ryu, go with him. Hayato can sense Sakurakoji so you'll have better luck with them helping. Besides, Hayato can fly too.”

“We’ll have to use a door though.” Yabuki said as he eyed all the broken glass. “I can't fit through that window...unless I smash out the whole wall.”

“Thank you.” Makio said again before standing and motioning the two from Oedo to follow him.

“Sakaki-kun.”

He looked back Umemura. “Eh?”

“I understand now the reasons why you broke it off with me, because of what happened to my family...because you like Jun too...and because I'm still seventeen...but...Jun just turned eighteen. So you're in the clear. Find him please. Don't let him die.”

“You have my word. I'll bring him back and we'll all graduate together.” He swallowed. “If you still want me here.” He left without any sort of confirmation, Yabuki and Odagiri following behind him.

xxx

Jun wasn't sure where to go, or where to hide, where Makki wouldn't find him. Especially since he was so much bigger now, he'd stand out no matter where he went. But for now he could hide in the clouds, dodging the lighting as it stretched across the sky. Even with his new form he'd be hard to see so he kept at it, flying around until the storm started to wane.

Then, with no other choice, he landed.

 

“Oi Yabuki! How long we just gonna go in circles?”

“If I drop you from this height you'll probably die.”

“Brat.”

Odagiri yelled against the rain and wind, his scolding tone not diminishing in the slightest as it reached Yabuki's ears. “Hayato!”

“I'm following him; I just don't think he knows where he's going. He's your soulmate, any idea what he's planning?”

“No...he doesn't have any hideouts or anything.”

Odagiri chose to be the voice of reason. “The storm is ending...we need to check in...Sakaki-kun and I need to get warm and dry or we'll be useless.”

“Got it!”

“Oi!” Makio protested. “We can't just stop!”

“We're not stopping, we're taking a break. If you get sick now you'll be no good to him.” Odagiri told him. 

He relented and didn't say anything as Yabuki changed course and flew toward the Shirokin area and the Oedo headquarters. The lightning had stopped a while ago and the rain was only a light mist now, but his dark sapphire color was hard to spot in the gloom. Even so there was a large crowd waiting for them when they landed in the front garden of the compound, the only place on the property that was big enough for him to land.

Makio hopped off of Yabuki's back and Odagiri did the same, then Yabuki shimmered and returned to his human form. There were a few gasps around them and he looked up to see just who had gathered there besides Oedo. His father and brother were there as well as his personal henchmen, including Kuroi and Kazu.

Not only them, but all of 3A, were there, huddled under umbrellas. Umemura stepped forward, her eyes damp with tears and worry. “Sakaki-kun...”

He looked away. “We couldn't catch up with him...and Odagiri was worried about his health.”

“Yours too Sakaki. I told you, you get sick you'll be useless to him.”

“I know.”

His father stepped forward, eyes as Makio had never seen them. “It’s true then? That Sakurakoji changed into a dragon for you?”

“Yes.”

The old man closed his eyes. “You know what that means.”

“Yes.”

“You won't give him up?”

Makio raised his chin, in defiance. “No.”

Sakaki Kiichi sighed in regret. “Then I have no choice but excommunicate you...”

“Boss!”

“What?”

“Why?”

The protests from his men were many and loud...most of them from Kazu...but Kuroi hushed him. “He only won the election by nine votes...how many do you think will protest if his lover is a man. He'd lose at least a third of his supporters.”

“But-”

“Oi, Kazu. It’s fine.”

“It’s all that Sakurakoji's fault!”

“No. Its mine.” Makio met their confused gazes full on. “If I'd been stronger, Jun wouldn't have had to save me.”

“Aniki.”

Sakaki Kiichi, second generation boss of Eigekai, gave him a small bow. “Where should I have your things sent?”

Makio paused...because he had nowhere to go. “I...” His heart started to race, and he stomped down on his rising panic...and Sawada Shin met his gaze and nodded at him. “Here.”

The old man nodded and walked past him to the front gate, the others following him reluctantly. Mikio stopped for only a moment. “I understand why you're doing this...but it would have been better if you'd been the dragon and one of them your soulmate.” His eyes flicked to Umemura before he followed their father out.

No one said anything for a long moment...until Hoshino kicked at a rock with a yell. “Just like that? They're kicking you out? What the hell Sakaki?”

Makio shrugged. “There was already a battle for succession...two other clans attacked us because of the power struggle between me and Mikio. I barely won the election. Kuroi was right. Those guys would never accept me as boss with Jun at my side. Jun knew that too, it’s why he left.”

“Just because of that?” Hoshino was still mad and Makio understood.

“But Sakurakoji is strong now, you changed him, you changed all of us.” Hagiwara frowned. “That's so old fashioned!”

“It is.” Everyone turned to look at Kuroda Ryuichiro as he stood in the entrance of the Oedo headquarters. “It will be a bit cramped, but all of you are welcome to come in and warm up before you go home. Come.”

No one moved, but then Kumiko stepped away from her grandfather's side and made her way to Makio. “Oi, Makio. Get your ass inside before you catch a cold.”

“Kumiko-san...no...Ojou.” He bowed low. “Thank you for taking me in.”

“That's right. You're one of ours now. Ojou's orders so get inside before you get sick. All of you - come on!” He let her lead him in, meek as a lamb.

“Sakaki-kun.” Umemura closed her umbrella and stepped inside with him. “The police don't know anything about your involvement. Sawada-san got everyone out and delivered the others to the police. You and Jun...need to come back to school so you can graduate with everyone.” Then she stepped back out, bowed to Ryuichiro, and walked away for the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to shine again.

“You definitely have to come back.”

“It wouldn't be the same without you.”

“We'll look around for Sakurakoji too so we can all graduate together.”

Makio held back tears. “You guys...” He swallowed and bowed. “Thank you.”

All of 3A left, Minami-sensei was the last to go. “Sakurakoji-kun's family knows what happened and offered you a place to stay as well. When you find him, bring him to school with you, it looks bad if you miss anymore school so close to graduation.”

“I will.”

She left and Makio stepped out of his shoes and into a pair of slippers...he was no longer Eigekai's third generation...but a live in at Oedo.

xxx

The ground wasn't as soft as he would have liked; and he didn't have any claws to help him dig. So it was slow going, his attempt to hide himself away, but he managed. With his snout and the end of his tail he dug a burrow in the slope of the hill as the rain turned to mist.

When the sun finally came out again he had it just big enough and slipped inside, wings wrapped tight around him as he coiled up in the hole. It wasn't the most secure place...but the only time anyone was in the woods near St. Agnes was during the test of courage. He figured no one would look for him here.

Tired from all the unusual activities, he fell asleep in his hiding spot. Never expecting to be found. Maybe he could just sleep for a hundred years and let Makki live out his life and fulfill his dream of running his family's business.

xxx

The three of them were warm and in dry clothes again; Makio was wearing some of Tetsu's until someone from Eigekai brought his things. The clothes mostly fit and while he was grateful for the lend they were a bit too colorful for his tastes. He preferred the suits he was used too, and real shoes, the sandals were the only things that didn't fit. Though he didn't need them inside...but when he went back out in search of Jun he'd go barefoot if he had too.

“Looks like you avoided getting a cold, Sakurakoji-kun will be happy when you're reunited.” Kumiko-san sat beside where he was moping on a side porch and handed him a small plate of onigiri. “Here, eat.”

Makio accepted the plate and ate one of the rice balls before saying anything. There was only one Yakuza who could beat him in pure brute strength in all of Japan...and that was the tiny woman sitting beside him. So even he wouldn't risk her temper. “Thank you.”

“Eh, I just brought them to you. Minoru made them; I'm not allowed to help in the kitchen.”

He nodded, her lack of cooking skills were unmatched. “Oi, Kumiko-san...”

“Hmm?”

“I'm surprised you didn't show up today...at my school. That's something that's precious to you right? High school memories and student life…since you're a teacher and all.”

Her fists clenched in her lap as she nodded. “I wanted to be there...but I'm not allowed to fight right now.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I'm pregnant.”

Makio choked on his next bite of onigiri and she smacked his back to dislodge the rice in his throat. “P-p-p-pregnant?” He wiped at his mouth and stared at her still flat stomach. “You're carrying Oedo's fifth generation...”

“Yes...so I can't fight. I won't risk this baby...I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.”

“You already know it’s a girl?”

“Idiot, Oedo only ever has girls. The men marry into the family you know that.”

“Oh...that's right.”

She smiled. “I can still help you look for Sakurakoji-kun, so when you finish eating we'll all go out and look for him. Hayato and Ryu are going back toward St. Agnes...Hayato thinks he went back there.”

Makio took another bite and swallowed. “There's nowhere for him to hide when he's that big though, he wouldn't fit in the school.”

“Where else did the two of you go?”

“He's been to Eigekai's headquarters...we spent time studying at his house...a couple of cafe's...EH!” He sat up a bit. “The woods around St. Agnes where we had the test of courage...a dragon could hide there.”

She grinned. “Finish your food. Tetsu put your shoes by a heater so they would dry faster. We'll take the car when you're done.”

“...how did Yabuki and Odagiri get there?”

“Hayato has a motorcycle.”

xxx

The closer they got to St. Agnes the more sure Hayato was that Sakurakoji was in the woods. He couldn't really explain it, how it felt, he just knew that the other dragon was somewhere in there, hiding among the trees.

He pulled over and Ryu made the call to headquarters and they waited. If Sakurakoji made a move they'd be able to keep track of him, though both of them doubted the kid would fly around now that the sun was out.

They didn't have to wait long, the familiar black car pulled up beside Hayato's motorcycle and parked. Ryu climbed off of it where he'd been behind Hayato and Hayato did the same, leaving both helmets with the bike.

Shin, Yankumi and Sakaki exited the car and Sakaki looked toward the woods. “He's in there huh?”

“Feels like it. All that flying around must have exhausted him, he hasn't moved from here.”

“Let's go, even in the woods he'd stand out with that color.” Sakaki led the way and they all followed, Hayato only stepping in when they veered off course a bit.

xxx

Jun felt groggy, like the few times he'd been sick as a child, like he had a fever. Everything was muffled and distorted, including Makki's voice...wait...Makki? Jun opened his eyes and could see the late afternoon sun just coming in to his hiding place. Oops...he'd made his burrow on the west side of the hill; of course the sun would stream in and reflect off his scales.

“Jun! You bastard get out here!”

Jun huffed in annoyance, what was Makki doing here? He was supposed to forget about Jun and live his dream...not be here yelling at him.

Something blocked the sun and he could make out Makki's blurred face. “Found you.” Then Makki reached in, grabbed hold of Jun's face and pulled, Jun had no way to brace himself so he slid right out of the slick and muddy hole. He didn't have the strength to resist anyway, he was too tired. “Oi, snap out of it.” Jun couldn't speak anymore, nor could he move much, so he just nuzzled into Makki's side and listened to his frantic heart. “What's wrong with him?”

“He's exhausted.” Another man said. “Being in that form the first time is tiring. I only did it for a moment and I passed out for hours.”

“Of course you passed out; you'd been beaten to a pulp before that.” Another man told him. “Still, Hayato's never stayed in his form this long. You need to get him to change back.”

“How?”

“All Ryu had to do was touch me.”

Jun thought about that. Makki had touched him several times and he hadn't changed back...but Jun didn't want to change back. If he did Makki would choose him over his lifelong dream.

“Jun.” Makki's voice was quiet, panicked. “You need to change back. I don't want you to die.” Die? He was only trying to sleep. How could he die? “If you don't change back I can't save you. You'll die if we don't do it.” Ah, he'd been right about that bonding stuff...but if they did that Makki couldn't be boss of his family's gang. “Can you hear me?”

Jun did his best to say something in response...but the only word he managed to say...was “Dream.”

“Stupid, like I'd choose my dream to be boss over your life. I chose you Sakura-nontaka.”

One of the others gathered by them, the one that felt funny, knelt by them and spoke quietly to him. “A dragon's job is to protect their soulmate...you're hurting yours right now. Stop it and act like a proper dragon.”

He was really a dragon? That explained the wings and the flying...wait...he was hurting Makki? Jun opened his eyes and looked up at Makki's face...Makki was crying. Oh. He was hurting Makki. He felt his body shift and change...the last thing he felt was Makki picking him up and carrying him.

xxx

A lot of the mud and dirt had fallen away from him when he'd changed back, but his uniform still needed cleaning so once they were back to Oedo's...once they were back at headquarters Makio carefully stripped away Jun's outer clothes. Then he'd taken a damp cloth and wiped away the smears of dirt on Jun's face and hands. They would both need to bathe later, but it could wait, Jun couldn't clean up while he was still unconscious.

“Any change?”

Makio looked toward the closed door where Shin's voice had come from. “No...you can come in.” He covered Jun with a blanket just as Shin slid the door open. “I'll have to apologize to Tetsu for the state of his clothes.”

Shin smiled. “They'll wash.” He lifted up a bag. “Sugawara went shopping while we were out and bought you a few things; he used your uniform size as a reference. Its regular style clothing, not the suits you're used to.”

Makio accepted the bag. “I'll thank him later...I've noticed not many of you wear suits.”

“Kumichou and Wakamatsu wear traditional clothing...Sugawara and the others wear what they like but it’s always colorful. I only wear suits at meetings; otherwise I stand out too much when we're out among commoners.”

“Makes sense, you blend in the way I do at school.”

Shin laughed softly, though it was unlikely that he'd wake Jun up. “I just don't like wearing suits.” He looked at the unconscious teen. “I'll watch over him for a bit. Hayato wants to talk to you. You need to change clothes anyway and clean up.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Boss.”

xxx

“Are you ever gonna wake up?”

Jun opened his eyes and stared up at Makki who was leaning over him, brow furrowed and eyes worried. “Eh?”

Makki jumped back and flailed. “Gah!

Jun sat up and watched his best friend roll away from the bedding, his t-shirt riding up to show some of the tattooing on his back. “Makki?”

“That startled me. I've been asking that question every hour, and you just opened your eyes so suddenly!”

“Sorry Makki...where are we?” He was gazing around the unfamiliar traditional Japanese style room...then shivered a bit...and squeaked when he realized he was nearly naked. Jun held the blanket up to cover himself. “Where are my clothes?”

“They were dirty. I sent both our uniforms out to be cleaned.”

Jun could feel himself heat up. “You undressed me?”

“I wasn't going to let anyone else do it...” He rubbed the back of his head. “How are you feeling?”

Jun thought about it for a moment. “Tired...like I need more sleep.”

“We're cutting it a little close. You've already slept for a day...we...we...”

He blinked. “So...you haven't...bonded with me?” Jun felt his face getting redder.

“Idiot of course not! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that!” Makki actually blushed a little. “I was waiting for you to wake up.”

Jun lowered the blanket. “You chose me then...even when I tried to give you up.”

Makki nodded. “Yabuki changed so we could fly after you...you're good at keeping ahead...”

He smiled and pulled off the blanket completely. “I guess you've earned a reward for being so-”

Makki moved faster than Jun had ever witnessed and straddled his legs. “That's not how it works. I can't just take you, and I wouldn't, I don't like a partner who just lays there and does nothing. I want an equal...besides...” Makki blushed harder. “The first time you have to d-d-d-do it.”

“Eh?”

“T-t-take me. You have to...the first time.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“But I've never...you have more experience right?”

Makki shook his head. “Only with women...but it’s been almost two days...we don't have much more before you'll start to get weaker.”

“Could I really die?”

“Yes...and I don't want you to.”

Jun looked up at him. “That's the only-” And Makki kissed him, it wasn't just a smash of lips against his. Makki's tongue was in his mouth and moving in ways that only happened in the romance novels his older sister liked to read. But Jun was smart, and a fast learner, and just a few moments into the kiss he was mimicking the movements and by the time the kiss ended they were both...excited. “Oh.”

“Yeah, so don't think this is an obligation...part of why I broke it off with Umemura-san...was because I liked you too.” Makki grinned. “No one scolds me so fearlessly.”

“That's because I didn't know you were a Yakuza.”

“Nah, even if you'd known you'd have scolded me. I like it.”

“You're weird Makki...you're sure you wanna?”

“Yes.”

Jun smiled. “Show me what to do then.”

Makki nodded and slowly stripped his clothes off, revealing first his chest and shoulders and the tattoos that were there. Jun couldn't help himself and reached out to touch them, feeling how the skin had raised in faint scars where the ink had been applied. Makki leaned into his touch and shuddered.

“Makki?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Eh?”

Makki rose and slipped out of his pants and underwear, Jun felt his face heat. “I didn't have time for women because of school...and then I started to feel for Umemura and you...”

Jun slipped out of his own underwear, still blushing. “Does she know?”

“I promised her I'd find you, and I did.” Makki settled back down on the bedding in front of him. “Jun.”

“You still love her.”

Makki reached for a tube and opened it up, squeezing some of the...oh...it was lubricant. The clear slick gel was on his large fingers now and Makki rose again so he could reach behind himself. “Not like I love you Jun.”

Jun moved so he could look over Makki's shoulder and watch what the older man was doing. He watched the two fingers moving in and out of him for a moment, as it was mesmerizing. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

Jun nodded and took the tube from him and moved around Makki so he had a better view, and could add his own fingers. Makki shivered when he traced around the stretched rim with his lubed finger tips before wiggling them in beside Makki's larger ones. “Can we do it like this?”

Makki slid his own fingers out and braced himself. “Yeah...whenever you're ready Jun.”

Jun carefully added some lubrication to himself and rose to his knees, sliding his hands up Makki's back, admiring how strong he was. “I'm sorry.”

 

Makki laughed and lay down so he was lower. “Oi, you think I'd do this for just anyone? You're special Jun. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Jun smacked the ass in front of him. “Makki! Your language!”

Makki gasped and his hands gripped the bedding. “Sorry...just...”

Jun was instantly sorry. “Did I hurt you?”

Makki shook his head. “No...I liked it.”

Jun felt his face get red again and it looked like Makki was blushing a little too. “We can talk about it later...communication is important in a relationship.” He crawled into place and slipped between the globes of Makki's ass, and slipped inside. “Oh.”

Makki was already trying to move and nearly threw him off. “Jun.”

“Hang on, Makki, don't move so much...I can't!” And he came, he came way too fast before he even had a chance to do anything...Jun buried his face into Makki's back, embarrassed. But there was something, he could feel it brush against his mind. “Makki?”

He felt amusement, understanding...and something so warm and wonderful that it had to be love. “Yeah.”

Jun felt himself open up and mingle with that part of Makki, felt their souls touch and intertwine. “Oh. You're not mad.”

“You're eighteen...it won't take much to get you going again.”

Jun rose so he could smack his ass again, but Makki was right, he was already getting hard so he started to move. This time he was determined to make Makki come too, and moved the way Makki told him to with his mind...and when they came together they passed out.

The last thing Jun remembered was Makio moving so that he was wrapped around Jun, the same way their minds were still connected.

xxx

They were able to return to school the next day and every day after until they graduated with the rest of 3A the following week. Makio was sad to see his high school life end, and he missed everyone at Eigekai...but life in Oedo wasn't bad.

It was in fact very good.

Jun had already decided to follow in Shin's footsteps and be a lawyer for the gang...if Shin were ever detained for anything they would need a back up. Shin welcomed the addition, glad to have someone as smart as Jun join.

Kuroda-san had indeed offered Makio leadership of a branch family, but he'd turned it down to start at the bottom to work alongside Shin as his body guard. Maybe someday he'd reconsider the offer, but for now things were good.

Makio was still a part of the world where he was best suited...and he had Jun who fit in surprisingly well. It was actually funny to watch him scold some of the men of Oedo when they got worked up, they apologized right away and no blood was ever spilled.

Yes, things were very good.

XXX


End file.
